2014-02-18 - High talk
Resting on one of the Suspension bridges of New York City, Cyberdragon is Resting, recovering. Not from a fight, but rather trying to keep warm from the case of influenza he has contracted. Unable to stand being cooped up in bed for hours, or days on end. Cyberdragon is relaxing out on the top of the bridges, the waters and cars below distant little ants. As he watches the Sun setting in the west. Once or twice he coughs, Cyber keeping his air clean, and warm. John watches the colors as they streak through the sky. Even at the top of the bridge, a figure as large as Cyberdragon draws attention. It's not a panic, it's not even really a murmur yet, but out-loud 'what /is/ that?' is enough to get Superboy's attention as he flies through the area. He flies over, and stops, hovering near the recognizable form. "Ah," he says, and looks to the sunset, then back to Cyberdragon. "Long day?" Still when he looks down when Superboy appears and he can hear some of the words, not clearly and then notices some people watching him, then looking to Superboy. "Note to self, In the future alter colors to match the Stone work." He says laughing and then starts to cough hard and fast, "No, Sick and tired of being Sick and Tired in the Bed. Someone gave me the flu." He says and then moves to climb his way up the side of the top of the Bridge tower to try and get out of sight. "And you?" he says giving a slight cough. "Passing through, heard people reacting to something strange just barely in sight, and... yeah, generally a pretty good idea in my line of work to look into those," Superboy says. "This... might be the first time it was a sick cyborg dragon, though. Besides, this bridge doesn't have gargoyles, so I don't think the stonework thing'd have worked that well." "At least I am not some power armored lunatic looking for a feather in his cap. I saw your youtube video talking about Savage and Luthor." As he gets out of sight of the crowd and nods. "yeah I can look like a Gargoyle just altering colors, you would be surprised what you get to watch people doing." Settling down and Asks, "You wouldn't happen to know of a good Doctor would you? Just in case this influenza decides to go much worse? A doctor where I don't have to worry about them wanting to turn me into a science experiment?" Superboy nods. "That was the concern, yeah," he says, and thinks for a moment, hovering in fairly clear sight, but he's smaller, and less reflective, if brightly colored. "Hmmm, I'd have to ask around. Been a bit since I needed one, but I think there's a few doctors that have popped up to patch up the super community, no questions asked." With a nod he says, "Yeah if you can get me that information let me know. The Sooner the better. I almost feel like walking death." And in a slight Snobbing voice he looks at Superboy, "You don't get sick? I officially hate you." He says in a voice that sounds very similar to Luthor's before laughing out and coughing. "Went to the Rally in Gotham, Was a smoke show from the stage, Vandal showed a lot of footage of Batman and Widow. I have no doubt she has killed, but not unarmed men, women and children, simply looking for Red Skull and wanting to play it safe. And I doubt Batman would drop someone to his death forty stories..." He says almost looking at Superboy as if wanting confirmation on the latter. "Batman doesn't kill. It's one of the big rules with him, and the main reason the Gotham PD hasn't started shooting him on sight. Not sure about the New Yorkers, but most of our side, you can count our body counts on one hand, and I'm not sure if you should even really count Doomsday, considering he got better. And a lot of what's left is... robots and stuff. Stuff I'm not sure if it counts or not." Superboy considers. "So they've kinda gone from making good points to just taking stuff out of context and lying about the outcomes." He pauses. "Wait, was it that weird armored cyborg-looking Batman? That was a different guy, and he totally killed." "That's what I thought. I couldn't tell, it seemed like an unarmored suit Batman was wearing. The Video was very grainy. I hope That guy is not running around still. Most likely some actor in a suit pretending to be him. What people are forgetting is Luthor has the money and Technology to pull off camera tricks like that. Right down to rebuilding part of Gotham for a Video." As he thinks, "Killing, It's something I hope, I pray I never have to make that choice. Now the suit the Cyber-Suit, if it was clear that the only way to save my live. Cyber's Priority is the protection of the Host. Although he has told me if I choose to make a sacrifice of my life he will honor and respect it." "Doomsday, I'm not sure I want to know of him, much less tangle with him." "You don't," Superboy says. "Beat Superman to death, or as close as he's ever been. If you run into him, odds are good the best you're going to be able to manage is limit the casualties to you. A lot of the New York crowd seems a bit more comfortable with killing than I'd like, but... well, Savage and Luthor have their reasons to single out my side of the divide." Cyberdragon gives a visible shiver at the idea of anything able to beat the man of steel that close to death. He also starts coughing again, "Well maybe the Fantastic Four can help get rid of him. I mean In my reality we had the World Eater, Galactis show up, They did something and made him leave Earth." "You know I think the Big brains of both our worlds need to get together and start to deal with some of those... Oh Omega Level enemies as I refer to them. The type of enemies that threaten not just a planet, but the entire universe. Trouble is, I believe in Karma and balance. Get rid of a force of Nature, say like the World Eater Galactis, You remove something on that scale.... Imagine the imbalance it would cause to the universe. More so if the Universe allowed such a creature like Galactis evolve Naturally. Assuming he did not start from humble origins and gain that sort of power." "Generally, Doomsday shows up, you incapacitate him and try to delay his next reappearance as long as you can. One of Superman's villains actually threw him into space. That worked. For a while. He wasn't happy when he managed to orbit back around, though. Considering he's adapted to anything that's been thrown at him, throwing him into the Sun seems like a really bad idea." Superboy shrugs. "Best case scenario, we inflict him on some other universe... Maybe throw him in the Phantom Zone to hang out with the evil Kryptonians." The talk of adapting is what catches Cyberdragon's attention as he says, "Adapt? Cyber has the ability to alter and adjust his form, becoming immune to all sorts environments. He can also adapt his form to become immune to various levels of attacks. I have been in training simulations where I have been hit with Fire, Ice, even Lightning... and after a few moments Cyber can adapt to become immune to the attack. There are... limits he has to what he can do. I would rather not explain where someone with a super ear can over hear me." "Or throw him into a universe that is dead, or very very nearly dead. Nothing there for him to kill." "Doomsday stays adapted, though," Superboy explains. "And any attempt to get rid of him permanently, with that in mind, suffers from the issue of 'what happens when he gets back?'" He goes quiet for a moment. "Let's talk about something else." With a Nod, "alright, I am sorry, I did not mean to bring up bad memories for you?" And then thinking, "What about cooking? One of my passions is cooking, when the Spring comes around, one of the things I like to do is have a cook out." Coughing a couple times. "there is this Island in the Florida Keys I went to recently, It would be a great place to host a cook out, fresh seafood, music. Imagine, Bunch of Super heroes, two day party." Superboy gives a little chuckle. "I took a group of teenage heroes down to Hawaii this past summer, visited some old friends while I was down there. We ended up fighting a sea monster." "Sea Monster? Not Chuthulu? been a long time since I cooked out Hawaiian. If you head back down there, I might like to tag along. Before I got enrolled into the Super hero gig, I dreamed of becoming a World famous Chef. Then again I dreamed of being a Super hero Dragon growing up. I got my childhood dream, maybe I will get my adult dream as well." "It was just a baby one, turned into kind of a 'Alright, points for style' kinda thing," Superboy says. "Super Hero Dragon, huh?" he asks. "So is..." he gestures to Cyber Dragon. "That's not just what it happens to look like, actually adapted to your wishes?" With a Nod. "Yes Cyber, Please remember he is sentient...." And then As he figures he has a mask on Steps back, And then Spreading his arms and legs on the top of the bridge, the suit splits open. A seam from the throat to the chest spreading out into the arms belly and legs opens up as a young man steps out and into the cold air, who has his face wrapped up in a scarf and a face mask. The Shock makes him cough harshly as the suit then closes up and assumes a much more slender Quadrupedal draconic form. As the Host composes himself from the coughing, the Suit sits down like a cat curling the bladed Tail around his from legs. //~When activated, Part of my programming allows me to search through my host's memories and allows me to draw a conclusion to what my host would find as an aesthetically pleasing form.~// As if to prove a point, he will then start to reform and reshape himself into the form of an massive duschhound, or wheinner dog that weights some 350 pounds. "Camoflouge." John says with some harshness to his voice. "Sorry," Superboy says to the suit, glancing to... the human before looking back to the suit. "The 'it' thing didn't bother you, did it?" He gives a nod, and looks between the two. "Should you be out in the cold with your flu?" he wonders. //~No I am not offended. You were simply unaware of my nature. We just felt it would be better show you rather that explain.~// And then Cyber looks over to John and then the Two will rejoin in a flash as once more the Dragon form will pull back as he says, "If my host's condition gets much worse, I might have to take him to the hospital, or a Hospital." The suit says as John clears his throat and coughs some more. "I envy you Superboy, You never get sick. Cyber protects me from such things, but only when I wear him. So even he can't protect me from the common cold." "I get sick, just... not often," Superboy explains. "Shoot, if it makes you feel better, you never had to worry about clone degeneration, your DNA self-destructing. That, and your nemesis isn't a rock." After composing himself, "A Rock?" He can understand DNA degeneration. "A Bone marrow transplant from the dominate DNA giver should clear that up. Although for you that is a lot easier said that done." "Kryptonite. Bit of Krypton. It's radiation does a number on Kryptonians, basically takes out our powers and can even kill some of the full blooded folks. As for the DNA degeneration, ended up needing a donation from someone my physical age to 'template' off of. Which... ended with me basically being a genetic mix of 3 different people, one of whom I had had..." Superboy frowns, picking his words carefully. "Well, we never actually /dated/, but she was into me, and... okay, I was an awful flirt back then, but she was cute, so... Yeah. Hot girl with a thing for me, now genetically my sister. Awkward." As he listens to Superboy Cyberdragon says, "Hell if I was half as handsome as you, had your powers, I would be a flirt as well. So don't feel too bad." He says wanting to at least keep the mood upbeat. As he relaxes and inhales deeply. The Suit it's self is pulling in the air. "I could most likely stand in the heart of a Nuclear reactor and be fine. I hope I never have to find out. As a kid, I dreamed of being a hero, although they were all dragon themed. Iron Dragon, Cyberdragon, Dragon Ninja, Dragon Ranger. I was big into dragons as a kid. As well as a Hero Worshiper. Mom's encouragement to look up to them as role models didn't help. I doubt she expected me to become a Hero however. She took it a lot better than I expected." "Powers were actually different back then. Took a while for the Kryptonian stuff to kick in. Shoot, spent a couple years thinking I was cloned from pure human DNA and they'd done some genetic engineering to let me fake it," Superboy says. "My understanding of my origins has changed... multiple times." As he looks to Superboy he smiles and says, "You are who you are. You may be a clone of super man. Genetics tell you What you are. Not who. I grew up in a school where it was very divided on the issue of mutants, some liked them. Some hated them, When I began to fall in with the wrong crowd, and said mutants were a scourge, mom asked me Why. And no matter what, she kept asking me why and soon I could not answer her. She raised me right, even if you have been raised in pain, or in tenderness. While they define you, they do not control you, Who you are is who you choose to be. Don't worry about your origins unless it endangers your health." Cyber says with a soft smile. "you have chosen to up hold your father's legacy. But you'll make your own legacy." Superboy chuckles. "Oh, trust me, I already got over that baggage. I chose to be the son of Superman. My father does not define me, no matter how hard he's tried." He looks about, and stretches a bit. "You should probably get inside. I'm gonna head out. Hope you feel better." "Yeah I should get back into bed. Anyway I could get in touch with you in the event I need help? Even if it is to just get me to a hospital in the next couple of days?" Cyberdragon stands up and spreads his wings as the last rays of the sun set them on fire with the glowing light. "Take care Superboy." Superboy slips Cyberdragon the number for his 'Superboy' cell, and flies off.